Harry Poter y la nueva alumna
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: ABANDONADO 4 CAP: Confesiones, sueños, insultos a parientes sobre todo a los de Amy y mucha violencia .
1. La hija de Snape

"Harry Potter y la nueva alumna"

Capítulo 1- La hija de Snape

Era un día lluvioso, se oía el goteo de la lluvia, los leves ronquidos de Ron en la clase de Historia de la magia, el sonido de paginas del libro de Hermione y el monótono ruido de la voz del transparente profesor Binss. Sonó la campana. -¡Libre, al fin!- aulló Ron, revoleando su mochila, pero Hermione, aguafiestas como siempre, dijo- ¡No te emociones! ¡Ahora tenemos Pociones!. -¡Oh Hermione! eres taaan divertida- dijo Ron con cara de pocos amigos, mientras bajaban hacia la mazmorra.

Ese día el profesor Snape (el "odioso" profesor de Pociones) estaba muy nervioso, y hasta pareció no enojarse cuando llegaron 10 minutos tarde. –¡Esto es raro y no me gusta nada pero nada!- dijo Harry. –Tal vez le lavaron el cerebro- dijo Ron con esperanza. -¡Oh! ¡Cállate!- le ordeno Hermione por detrás, aunque ella también miraba a Snape esperanzada.

Snape, más que nervioso, parecía que estaba esperando a alguien, por que miraba constantemente la puerta. Cuando la puerta crujió suavemente, Snape se lanzó sobre ella. Se escucho un suave murmullo, que parecía provenir de una muchacha. Cuando dijo lo mismo, pero en voz alta, la clase estalló en carcajadas. –Hola, papi- era lo que se había escuchado, mientras Snape palidecía terriblemente. La jovencita hizo que Snape se ruborizara enseguida.

Por su apariencia parecía tener la misma edad que Harry(Esa fue MarianaT_T)(CERRA EL CULO!!!\_/)(¬_¬…). Snape dijo –Les prepresentó a mimi hija: Amy. Y tu Potter- dijo Snape cambiando del color tiza al rojo vivo. –No te le acerques, porque si me llegó a enterar que tú... –. –Papi no te agites que te va a agarrar asma- dijo Amy mientras la clase intentaba contener la risa. Harry, por su parte, se había ruborizado desde que Amy llegó, cosa que Ron no dejó de notar y que tampoco le gusto mucho.

Por su parte Hermione pensó que la nueva alumna podía ser su nueva amiga, mientras que a Ron y a Harry se les pasaba ese ataque de "estupidez" como ella decía. Claro que ella no imaginaba que esa amistad iba a ser quebrantada por su mismísimo amigo Harry.


	2. La santa diabla

Bien, acá está el segundo capítulo, que subí porque Mariana no me dejó en paz. AH! Sheyla Malfoy gracias por tu review y si, Amy pertenece a Griffindor, pero en este capítulo vas a entender por que la confusión ^^.

Capítulo 2-La santa diabla

Después de 3 días, Hermione, como de costumbre, había logrado su objetivo: era la mejor amiga de Amy. Visitaban mucho la biblioteca y en el camino, de vez en cuando, se cruzaban con Harry, quien se ruborizaba. Amy pensaba que era una costumbre de este. A Harry ya no le gustaba mucho cruzarse con Amy, por que una vez Snape lo había pescado y a Harry no le gustaba la expresión de su rostro pero, por suerte, Hermione había llegado para salvarlo. 

Al poco tiempo se encontraban los 4 haciendo un horrible trabajo sobre "venenos indetectables" para Snape, en la biblioteca. Hermione sacó una lista de títulos que deseaba investigar, mientras que Ron entro en la sección de este tema y sacaba el primer libro que encontraba. – Esteee... ¿Hermione? ¿Está lista no es, no es, un, un poquitín larga?- dijo Ron mientras sostenía la lista de 4 metros de largo.

-¿¡Que! ?- dijo Hermione. –No, Ron. No es muy larga, para mi gusto, es más creo que va a ser demasiado corta. Necesitamos hacer un trabajo de 10 pergaminos, no lo olvides -. –Es cierto- dijo Amy, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron.- Este trabajo me va a resultar eterno -. - No, no para mí – dijo Hermione. - Me encanta trabajar en la biblioteca, con este ambiente de paz y tranquili......

¡BUM! Un fuerte ruido apago las ultimas palabras de Hermione. Las muchachas corrieron varias estanterías más atrás y encontraron a un Ron, totalmente pálido, sumergido en un mar de libros y con la expresión de que nunca más en su vida podría volver a decir una palabra. Levantaron a Ron de entre los libros y salieron rápidamente, porque Madame Pince lo amenazaba peligrosamente con su plumero. 

- ¿En qué estabas pensando?- le grito Hermione a Ron, ya lejos de la vigilante mirada de Madame Pince. Ron intentó defenderse: - Solamente quería sacar un libro, pero esas estanterías son demasiado frágiles -. -¿Frágiles?- aulló Hermione –¡Lo que pasa es que tú eres un bruto ignorante! ¿Verdad Amy?-. Pero Amy no respondió. Estaba pensando que quizás Ron no era tan tonto como ellas pensaban, quizás, sólo les estaba ocultando algo, y ella estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, costase lo que costase. -¿Amy, que te pasa?- dijo Hermione preocupada, olvidándose por un instante de Ron. –No, nada, nada- dijo Amy pensando que mientras sólo fueran sospechas no se lo iba a contar a nadie. Mientras todo esto ocurría Harry y Ron aprovecharon para escurrirse ente una multitud de Hufflepufs que pasaban. Hermione, luego de unos segundos de preocupación volvió a la realidad y buscó a Ron sin mayores resultados. -¡Cuando agarre a ese Wesley!- grito Hermione enojada, mientras se iba hacía los dormitorios de las chicas, seguida de cerca por Amy, quien temía que estallara. (Escenario con el telón cerrado. Amy, Harry y Ron se encuentran entre el público. De repente, el telón se abre, las luces se encienden y aparece Hermione con un micrófono en la mano y dice:- ¡Esta canción esta especialmente dedicada para mi amigo Ron Weasley!- La música empieza y Hermione comienza a cantar: Música de la canción de Shakira "Estoy Aquí" - ¡Sé que te deje escapar, sé que te perdí, pero te voy a encontrar! ¡Mi palo de amasar voy a estrenar y tu cabeza a golpear! Fin de la canción. Amy se cae al estilo anime, la boca de Ron le llega hasta el piso, y Harry, creyendo ver visiones, limpia sus anteojos)

Más tarde, en la sala común de Grifindor, Hermione ya tranquilizada hablaba con Amy de sus familias:

Hermione explicó –Mi padre es dentista al igual que mi madre -. 

-A propósito Amy ¿Quién es tu madre?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. 

- Bueno, si realmente quieres saberlo- dijo Amy incómoda. –Es la Profesora Mcgonagall, la Profesora de Transformaciones.- dijo Amy sin darle demasiada importancia.

Amy miro a Hermione quien quedo pasmada y tenia una expresión en su cara que parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra. Amy dijo – En mi otro colegio me decían "la santa demonia"- -¿"La santa diabla?" -Si, por mi papa es "diabla", la verdad verdadera es que yo tambien creo que mi papá es un poquititito malo- -¿¡Poquititito?! - pregunto Hermione con cara de extrañeza - ¡O.K, O.K! un pocote- -¿y tu mamá es...?-Si mi mamá es la santa-. Con esas palabras se despidieron y cada una se fue por su lado. Amy pensaba -¡Pobre! Sus padres son mugles y no sabe las ventajas de los brujos, como no tener que cocinar - y Hermione pensaba –¡Pobre! Sus padres son brujos y no saben las ventajas de los mugles, como por ejemplo no sabe lo "apasionante" que es cocinar- 

No hubo más incidentes, pero si consecuencias: Hermione y Amy se consideraban mutuamente como personas extrañas, Ron no volvió a poner un pie en la biblioteca durante por lo menos un mes y la amistad de este con Hermione se enfrío un tanto.


	3. Se descubren novedades y se hacen muchas...

Capítulo 3- Se descubren novedades y se hacen muchas pavadas

Había pasado un tiempo desde el incidente. - Ug... Creo que deberías animarlo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?- Pregunto Amy enfadada. Amy y Hermione estaban paradas sobre un taburete, espiando el cuarto de chicos, y no crean, pillines, que buscaban lo que ustedes creen. (MARIANAAAAAAAA!!!!!!)(que?) –Pues... es que... si me ve... él me va a, me va a revolear un martillo, ¡Si! ¡Me va a revolear un martillo! 

-A, que bien. ¿Y de donde va a sacar un martillo?-, a Hermione se le puso la cara de Sakura cuando no sabe que decir. Amy le dijo de todo a Hermione y luego entro al cuarto de chicos, mientras Hermione miraba atentamente, y, por primera vez, vio la cara, o, mejor dicho, la mirada asesina que le dirijía Amy. Hermione trago saliva. -Me vengare-, dijo Amy, y Hermione se agarro el cuello. –Eh... Ron ¿qué te pasa? 

-¿Amy no has visto a Hermione?

-Eh... ahí esta- dijo Amy señalando la ventana. Antes de que Ron se mueva, salió una voz, no lejana que venia de las duchas. -Ron, te toca duchar... - a Harry casi se le cae la toalla de la impresión de ver a Amy dentro de la habitación de chicos. A Amy se le hicieron rallitas azules, se puso toda colorada y tenia una gota al estilo anime. -E... hola-, salio de su boca y se deslizo por la puerta.

-Hermione, deja de reírte, déjame 

-¡Ja, ja ja ja ja! ¡Si hubieras visto tu cara, tu expresión, ja ja ja ja ja!!!

-¡¡¡NO ME PARECE GRACIOSO!!! - rugió Amy mirando como se caía de la risa – Hay,je je, me duele él estomago, je je, de tanto reírme-

¡¡¡A TI NO SÉ TÉ APARECIO EL CHICO MÁS GRANDE DE LA HISTORIA EN TOALLA, ENCIMA ES EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA!!!— ja ja, ji ji ji-¡¡¡ CÁLLATE MONO!!!-.-JE JE JE, me dijo mono, ju ju ju-. Amy ya no quería ni ver a Hermione, por que la cargaba y ni a Harry por que se ponía roja. Se pasaba el tiempo en la casa de Shitleryn y ni a Harry, ni a Ron, ni a Hermione les agradaba la idea.

Cierto dia, Amy iba a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca. En la entrada se encuentra con Ron -Hola Amy 

-Hola Ron, Eh... ¿qué haces?

- Busco un libro

-¿Desde la entrada?

-Eh... y sí 

-Madame Pince no te va a hacer… 

-Mira, tiene el plumero en la mano -. - ug... ¿qué libro querés?-. –Uno cualquiera, si es posible uno que haga que tú no te sonrojes cuando estas con Harry, que Hermione no me grite y deje de estudiar (Sí que sería un libro milagroso ¿No?) Que a Harry no me moleste preguntándome si alguien más tiene "capas invisibles" y que no se le caiga la toa…- Para ese entonces Ron se dio cuenta que hacía 10 minutos había tocado la campana del recreo y que Amy lo había dejado hablando solo. En ese momento salió Amy de la biblioteca con una pila de libros, y le dijo a Ron –Toma- y le dio un libro. -¡¡¡¿¿¿Blanca Cota cocina comida Mágica???!!!- - Me dijiste cualquier libro- dijo Amy y le tiro a Ron, por lo menos, 10 libros gordos como una guía telefónica sobre el pie. (Se ve la tierra desde el espacio) -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!- Gran grito de Ron. (Volvemos a la tierra) -¡¡¡¿¿¿ POR QUÉ CORCHOS HICISTE ESO???!!!- -¡Por que me hiciste acordar lo de Harry, TARADO!!!-, dijo, y como vio que la pila de libros estaba "apilada", la pateo, le callo encima a Ron y se fue echando humo por la nariz. Cuando Ron pudo moverse, o sea, 7 minutos después, fue con Harry, quien al verlo se creyó que Fang había perdido el instinto cariñoso. –Fue tu noviecita…- dijo Ron, muy enfadado –NO es mi novia- - Hay, claro, casi te vio todo cuando se te estaba por caer la toa…- en ese momento Harry no se contuvo mas y le dio una patada muy fuerte (Pobre Ron ¿No?) y se fue a dar una vuelta por el lago. 

Estaba muy cerca del lago, y se apoyo detrás de un árbol. En ese momento escucho la voz de Amy, y otra que le parecía familiar. Se asomo cautelosamente detrás del árbol y vio a Amy con… ¿¿¿¡¡¡Malfoy!!!???, se limpio los anteojos y miro de nuevo ¡¡¡SI!!! ¡¡¡Era MALFOY!!!! ¿¿¿Qué hacia ese degenerado estúpido con Amy??? ¡¡¡¡Y LA ESTABA ABRAZANDO!!! En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de LO QUE LE pasaba y LO QUE pasaba. Él estaba CELOSO y lo que pasaba allí era que AMY ANDABA CON MALFOY. ¡¡¡LO UNICO QUE FALTABA ERA QUE ESA LAGARTIJA LA BESARA!!! Y SI ESO PASABA, ÉL LO MATABA, y después se mataba. Fue muy decidido hacía los dos chicos y cuando Amy se dio cuenta de que algo le tapaba el sol miro para arriba y al ver a Harry se cayo hacía adelante, suerte que tenia un short. -¿Se te ofrece algo, Potter, ademas de interumpir?- -Sí ¡¿qué demonios haces con mi amiga?!- -¡Pues para tu información tu "amiga" es MI PRIMA!- -Tu- tu- tu ¿qué, Malfoy?- tartamudeo Harry- - Mi PRIMA. Pe- ere- i- eme- a-. PRIMA.- explicó Malfoy, como dirigiéndose a un niño pequeño- - Ah bueno, O.K., ya capte el concepto. Esteeeeee, debo irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ya saben, deberes…, eh, tengo que lavarme el pelo, en fin, adiós. – se excuso Harry, intentando reparar su ataque de celos - -A… dios- dijeron Amy y Malfoy, pero Harry ya no estaba, había ido a contarle todo a Ron. (Chismosos, chismosos, chismosos!)


	4. Sueños y Confesiones

Capítulo 4-Sueños y confesiones

En el cuarto de los chicos, Harry había decidido, por fin, contarle todo a Ron. 

– Y, bueno, ya sabes, ella… ¡Me gusta un montón!

-Aja- decía Ron

- Y, es la prima de  ya- sabes- quien…

**-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿DE QUIÉN??????? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ES LA PRIMA  DEL QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO!!!!!!!**

-¡No tarado! Es la prima de M…

-¿Qué, es la prima de Malfoy? 

-¡No digas ese nombre!

-Pero también es la hija de Snape …

-Aja-. 

-¡¡¡¡¡PUEDES DEJAR DE DECIR "AJA" ¡Si no sabes nada de lo que te estoy diciendo! ¡Al menos yo tengo más voluntad que "ajases"! 

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees! Harry ¡¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido?! ¿¡Qué no me he dado cuenta de nada de lo que me estas contando!?- -¡¿Y tú crees que no me he dado cuenta que estas enamorado de Hermione?! (F: Ayuda para los que leen esto en voz alta (como yo!!!!, porque esta vaga siempre quiere que le lea -_-U) : Hermione se lee así: Jermaiony)(M: YO digo que Hermione se lee asi: Jermion) (F: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Habíamos quedado que este era mi turno para escribir la historia!!! ¡¡¡SI A VOS SE TE BORRO ES TU PROBLEMA!!!!)(M:¡¡¡¡PERO "JERMAIONY" SUENA MUY ESTÚPIDO!!!!) (F: ¡¡¡PERO SI ROWLING LO DIJO, POR ALGO DEBE SER!!!!! ¿No?) (M: ¡¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Esa Rowling es una estú… ¡¡¡¡PAFATE!!!) (F: ¡¡¡¡¡NO SE TE OCURRA INSULTAR A MI HEROÍNA!!!!) (M: ¡Pero se dice jermi… ¡¡¡¡¡PAFATE!!!! Perdón, se dice Jermaiony) (F: ¡¡Mucho mejor!! Ahora volvamos a lo nuestro) (M: GRRRR -_-#$%&?¡!!!!!  ME VENGARE, Y NO FALTA MUCHO…!!!!) Al llegar a este punto, Harry y Ron estaban agitadísimos y estaban gritando a todo lo que les daba la garganta. De repente escucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Se asomaron y los dos se sonrojaron hasta la raíz del cuero cabelludo. Hermione y Amy los miraban preocupadas. 

-Veníamos hasta aquí para decirles algo y escuchamos muchos gritos por eso nos preocupamos y vinimos rápidamente.- se excusaron las chicas- 

-¿Y- y- y c- cuanto escucharon?- tartamudeo Ron, muy exaltado.-  

-Oh nada, lamentablemen… Esteeee… digo…. Nada, por todo el griterío- dijo Hermione- 

- Bueno, el caso es que Dumblemdore citó a todos los alumnos de 4to año en adelante en el Gran Salón- (Ayuda para los desmemoriados: los niños (que ya no son tan niños) están en 4to año ¡¡¡¡¡BESTIA!!!!) -¿Pa-para que?- -¡Ah! ¿¡Como?? ¿¡No  sabían nada!?- -¿Nada de que?- 

-De la fiesta, papas fritas- dijo Amy con voz estúpida.

 Ahora lo recordaban, ¡¡¡La fiesta!!! ¿Cómo la olvidaron? ¡Y encima había que llevar pareja! Y, efectivamente, ellos no tenían ninguna. (IMAGINACI"N: 0,00) 

–Oh, es cierto- dijo Harry con una gota al estilo anime

-No-pueden-ser-tan-idiotas- declaro Amy, mientras les dirigía a los chicos una mirada que mezclaba ira y lastima, y los estúpidos quedaron totalmente paralizados -¡No pueden ser tan tarados! ¡¡¡Esto se aviso hace tres meses!!!- 

- Bueno, Ommmm! calmate Amy, tranquilaaaa, amor y paz para el mundo- se decía Amy con los ojos cerrados, aunque su ceja ya tenia un "tic" que daba miedo. 

–Amy, ¿estas bien?- 

- Ayyyy!!! Ron, me estas pisando!!!- aulló Amy 

- No puede ser que sean tan idiotas!!!!- 

- Es lo normal- dijo Hermione, pero Amy dijo – Es perfectamente normal por que son hombres, o, mejor dicho, son unos G.E.R!- dijo Amy. Ron y Harry se miraron y preguntaron que corchos eran los G.E.R. Hermione y Amy respondieron al mismo tiempo 

- Gusanos Entrometidos Repugnantes- 

- Oh!, Bien!, Nosotros somos unos trapos de pisos y Malfoy es el rey del mundo!- dijo Ron, y Amy interrumpió 

– Bueno bueno, sin ofender parientes ¿eh? Que acá todos nos podemos criticar en ese sentido, ¿eh? Así que calmante un po…- 

- ¡¡¡Cállate, que sabrás vos!!!

- PAFATE!!!- Una cachetada para Ron de Amy 

- ¡¡¡A Parientes y a Chicas no se les levanta el tonito!!!- dijo Amy y se fue echando chispas. 

– Bueno, yo me voy- dijo Hermione, y se dio vuelta para irse, pero ni bien lo hizo escucho a Ron que murmuro "¿Y quienes son las chicas?" PAFATE!!! Otra cachetada para tu colección, Ron!. 

–Bueno, pégame una patada ya que estas ¿eh?!!!- y Ron comenzó su colección de patadasJ!

Cuando Hermione se fue, dejó a Harry que meneaba la cabeza y decía:- Hoy no es tu día, Ron, no, por cierto que no.- (Se ve la Tierra desde el espacio)  -Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa- gran grito de Harry (Volvemos a la Tierra) - ¡¡¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ CORCHOS HICISTE ESO, RON?!!!!!!!-  

-¡¡¡¡¡¡POR QUÉ A MÍ NADIE ME LEVANTA EL TONITO, ¿ENTENDISTE?- 

-Si, mi GeneralL

- ¡¡¡¡PAF!!!! 

Ron cerró la puerta de un portazo y adentro quedo Harry sentado en el sillon, sosteniendosé los dos pies.

Más tarde, en la Sala Común:

-Oye, Amy, ¿Aún quieres desquitarte con alguien?- preguntó Hermione, con tranquilidad (Que extraño, Ron estaba cerca y ni a Hermione ni a Amy les había agarrado un colapso nervioso, bueno, al menos no uno muy fuerte ) 

– S-s-s-sí- dijo Amy temblando de rabia 

– Escalera de la izquierda, tercer cuarto a la derecha-

 -¿¿¿QUÉ??? ¿Qué es eso?- 

-¡¡¡El cuarto de CHICOS, Amy!!!- 

-Pero Ron esta acá- .dijo Amy señalando a Ron que estaba con moretones, vendas, curitas y yesos por todos lados. Hermione suspiro y le dijo –Amy, ese era el modelo de prueba, HARRY es el objetivo.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEE???!!!¡¡¡¿¿¿ESTAS POSEIDA O QUE???!!!- dijo Amy parandose del sillon -¡¡¡HARRY NO ES NINGUN MUÑECO DE BOXEO, HERMI!!!

-¡Oye!  ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué _Ronnie _si es un muñeco de boxeo? Y… ¿Qué significa Hermi?

-Tu nuevo apodoJ!!!

-Ahhh…-_-…Uggg…. De todas formas, con el unico que te puedes desquitar es con Harry

-¡¡¡¿¿¿POR QUÉ???!!!

-Que yo sepa, es el unico amigo que se puede estrujar, masacrar, exorcisar, golpear, patear, empujar, cargar, asustar, tomar el pelo, hacerle bromas pesadas, quebrar y samarrear sin que se enoje.

-Que discurso, ¿cómo te lo acordas?

-Lo anote en un papelJ!

-Ahhh…¬_¬- En ese momento, Harry bajo las escaleras, y las vio leyendo el papel. Ninguna de las dos se percato de la presencia de el chico. Amy dijo

-Ummm… Elijo quebrar a Harry, JA JA!!!- Se dio vuelta y estuvo asi de poquito de empujarlo (y de TOCARLE LOS LABIOS!J) (MARIANAAAA!!!!) (ES MI TURNO PARA ESCRIBIR, CERRA EL OJETE!!!), de todas formas, por la cara de enojado que tenia, no le hubiera gustado. 

-¿¿¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE, AMY????

-¿Qué, que, que que dije?

-¿¿¿QUÉ ME VAS A QUE??? ¿¿¿A QUEBRAR???

-¿Quebrar? N…no… Yo dije…prestar… ¡Si, eso, dije prestar!

-¡¿Prestar QUE?!

-Si me prestas… tus anteojos un cachito

-Esta bien, GRRR…- Harry le dio los anteojos a Amy. Amy se los puso y dijo –AGGGG!!! Estoy CIEGA!!!0_0- camino un tanto, pero se tropezo con el sillon, un banquito y fue a parar a la mesa. Ron se reia como un idiota, y Amy, que no tiene un pelo de tonta, se le quejo.-¡Ron, no te aproveches de una niña indefensa que no ve un sorongo! ¡Ron! ¡Ron, ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! ¡Ron!0_0

-Estem… Amy, esa es una estatua.

-Ahhh, con razon no me contesta. 0_0

-Este… Amy, ¿me devolves mis anteojos?+_+No veo, no veo! 

(Aclaración: esta parte está basada en algo real, ya que una vez le presté mis anteojos a Mar y, como no veía nada, dio vueltas en redondo en toda la habitación, hasta que se tragó un ropero y una pared!!!!!!! Mientras tanto yo, que tampoco veía mucho, iba por todos lados preguntándole donde estaba. Flor.)(Ya aprendi la leccion…Buuuu….Aunque fue divertido! Lo hacemos de nuevo?J)(Estas loca¬_¬)                                                                   

Esa noche, muy tarde, Harry daba vueltas en su cama. Pensando en lo que había pasado ese año, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba muy tranquilo, tal vez excesivamente tranquilo. Pero se merecía un descanso, decidió. No le podían pasar cosas malas SOLAMENTE A ÉL. Con esta idea en la cabeza, se durmió. Harry tuvo un sueño de lo más extraño: vio una sombra que, aunque no sabía porque, le llenó el corazón de miedo, vio a Ron, alto como nunca y con una mirada cruel en los ojos. De repente, en una tormenta de luz y fuego, Ron y la sombra se juntaban, fusionandose en uno solo. La imagén cambio, vio a Hermione llorando en un rincón. Luego, todo se volvió borroso, se le empezó a dificultar el respirar y, sobresaltado, se desperto. 10 minutos después se había vuelto a dormir, y al día siguiente ya no recordaba nada de todo esto.


End file.
